Xiaolin Showdown: Aftermath
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Picking up where Time after Time left off, the Xiaolin Monks now face new adventures, new obstacles, and a better evil world domination plan? Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Xiaolin Showdown DISCOUNTINED
1. Chapter 1

*Moments ago Raimundo was promoted to Sakou warrior and Leader of the Xiaolin Dragons. Soon after the villains they all faced appeared at the temple. Now the monks battle it off*

"Jack-Bots ATTACK" yelled Jack Spicer as he always did. But by this point his robots had little meaning for the monks were more powerful and united then ever

"Ore of Tornami, ICE" yelled Omi. Jacks robots were quickly shattered. Jack then turned to Cyclops and Wuya

"Um, hello a little help from you lazy bums"

Cyclops then muttered and shoots lasers out his eye. However the monks now organized swoop over him.

"Seismic Kick EARTH" Clay smashes the ground toppling cyclops who falls on the other villains. Chase Young seeing the situation hopeless departs. Hannibal Roy Bean calls his bird Ying-Yang and also departs

Meanwhile Wuya is talking with Jack

"Honestly Jack, what is the point of your toys. The monks can now blow them to sheds in seconds"

Jack thinks for a second. "It's a hobby ok, and the robots can do much more"

One of the Jack-Bots head then lands in Jacks hand. The four monks then stand perfectly position as if their waiting for a picture to be taken. Around them are piles of scarp metal and a bunch of demoralized Heylin villains.

Wuya looks at the broken robots she's seen a thousand times. She loses the will to fight.

"Well Jack I feel as if my life has had a never ending repeating cycle. I gonna quit for the day"

The others depart except Jack who is looking at the monks

"This is soooo UNFAIR. I've spent the last few years trying to get world domination, and instead I'm back where I started"

"Have you had enough of a humiliating defeat" says Omi

"Hold their partner, I think by this point, we can call its quits" says Clay

The monks head back to their Temple, happier then ever. Jack continues to look as his trashed robots a proceeds to pick up the scraps for he cannot afford to buy fresh parts. He then hits a button on his watch.

"Cleaning bots, um, clean up the scrap and send it to my lair"

Inside the Temple, the monks congratulate Raimundo for being the new leader. Omi looks more angered then ever, but continues to withhold it knowing it's for the best. Clay is now cooking up a meal.

"Let me tell ya something, I'm gonna cook a Steak the Size of Texas"

Omi looks shocked. "But won't that crush the temple"

The other monks laugh at him wondering if he'll ever get sayings right.


	2. Chapter 2

*Just a day ago, the Xiaolin monks basically won the fight. Jack is looking at his lab for he had the whole dream of world domination and is slowly realizing its not gonna happen*

"It's NOT FAIR" he yelled. "I've spent years trying to get where I'm at and I'm right back where I started"

"You know perhaps if you give me a body, I could help" said Robo-Jack who's head was lying on the table. Jack had turned his body into scrap getting annoyed with him.

"And why should I even bother" Asked Jack. "I got my loyal jack-bots by my side"

"So I'm guessing the monks set a new record of turning those tin cans into smaller tin cans"

Jacks face shriveled up as he thought hard to say a better comeback

"Yea well...your body less"

"True but I am smarter then you. If you listen to my plan I guarantee it will work. Besides it's not like you have anything left. You've lost every "friend", your low on cash, you only have the monkey staff, and the Monks can toss you around, only faster."

As Robo-Jack was explaining Jack was thinking to himself a plan. And after a few minutes he had absolutely nothing in mind. Jack pulled a lever and the broken jack-bots were smelted into a body resembling Jack.

"Ah it's feels so much better to have a body once more" exclaiming Robo-Jack

"So what's the plan, I'm anxious to hear"

Robo-Jack just looked at him

"Wow your a bigger fool then me. Jack-Bots cease him"

"Wait, WHAT, we had a deal" yelled Jack

"Tisk, tisk, tisk jack, you why your never successful? Being the computer I am I have realized you have absolutely no chance of success in world conquest and I also took the liberty of reprogramming you robots. Now sit tight and watch how a master does it"

Robo-Jack proceed to the computer where he started to download information on the monks. He saw how they fought with the memory of the trashed Jack-Bots. He picked up some footage of Jacks Camera boys filming them and how they reacted. He then overlooked blueprints of the robots and started to make modifications to them.

"Hey what are you doing to my computer" asked Jack

"I'm becoming smarter and learning my opponent, something you could never do. Soon the monks will be all but gone. But first I have to fix a few mistakes YOU made. Then I can set my plan into motion."

Robo-Jack grinned knowing his plan was fool-proof and with the Real jack out of the way, nothing could go wrong. He then turned on a camera to see what the monks were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Well since I have the basic story line out of the way, it's time to go on a little more serious path while still retaining the humor. Also I do not own any rights to Xiaolin Showdown. Enjoy!

* * *

*The mood in the temple is quiet. The monks, despite earning another win, have not had the massive celebration intended. Time has passed and with it the monks are more concerned about their futures. Raimundo is also worried. Despite being leader of the group, he doesn't feel, like the leader he is. Omi of course is most disappointed at this but is trying to accept it. Kimiko is meditating under a tree and Clay is filling the holes in the ground that Cyclops caused.*

Omi is at the river trying to accept the fact that he was not made the leader. He picks up one of Jacks robots arms, flings it, and then turns it into ice.

"It's for the best. YES. Raimundo was chosen, it's for the best, it's for..."

He pauses, looks around, and then yells on a rant

"SO UNFAIR, I WAS THE BEST, I WAS AMAZING, I PROVED MY WORTH, AND THE ONE WHO WENT TO THE HEYLIN SIDE IS THE ONE PROMOTED TO LEADER"

He stops realizing he's tired before turning himself upside down and starts to nap

Meanwhile Kimiko continues to meditate under the tree. Never really caring for leader, she feels like theirs a void in the group. The celebration of Raimundo ended early when the conversation died and Omi looked like he was trying to hold back his anger with a big fake simile. She then hears something craw under a tree but determines its nothing.

"I wonder what the future holds" she thinks to herself

Her meditating is then interrupted by the sound of fans

"What's wrong Jack, came back for a bigger butt whooping"

Robo-Jack just looks at her and then snaps his fingers. The tree trunk suddenly has robotic arms smashing out and wrapping itself along Kimiko and also wraps itself along her mouth to keep her from screaming. The arm then electrocutes her leaving her dazed. Robo-Jack then starts to speak.

"You know the problem with my counterpart is that he talked too much giving you guys enough time to prepare. I simply used surprise and now you're powerless. Pretty smart don't ya say. Oh by the way, call me RJ, the soon to be the top villain"

He snapped his fingers again electrocuting her once more blacking her out.

"That's one monk down and three to go"

He turned on his watch and order the chameleon-bot to proceed.

Clay was still shoving dirt into the many holes that were made until he saw someone coming that looked like him?

"Have I been in the sun to long" he asked himself

As he gazed upon what he thought to be a reflection of himself, a fist struck him in the chin. He was suckered punched and didn't have time to react before he felt something prick him.

"Alright you little copycat, now you've-ugh"

He realized he was paralyzed and couldn't even speak. The robot then dropped a card saying:

"Call me RJ, the world's soon to be greatest villain"

"What?" Clay thought to himself.

RJ was watching above seeing his plan fall perfectly into place

"Two monks down, one leader and jealous one to go. Man these spy cams really help pin-point you guys" he told Kimiko before realizing she was still out cold

"Ah well back to the plan"

* * *

Well that"s Chapter Three for you, Chapter Four is currently in development


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well I like to thank for the review I got. Keeps me going to write plus those who have decided to follow the story. Well here's Chapter four, went through lots of editing for I was trying to craft it well without adding to much. By the way, I had to use equal signs instead of dashes since they only allowed one. Anyways enough talk.

Also I do not own the rights to Xiaolin Showdown. Enjoy!

* * *

*Raimundo is sitting in the Temple, nervous as ever. He is trying to accept the fact that he will be the head of the group. And yet he does not have that feeling to lead. Dojo comes in seeing Rai a bit down*

"Don't worry about it" he says. "I know you feel like you got a lot on your shoulder and that everything seems a bit out of place, but just know its normal. You think Dashi was always the wise man, he wasn't, he was nervous to"

Raimundo looks at him, wondering if he is correct.

"I know little dragon, but I really just don't feel like I am a leader. Sure I was hoping to be, but now that I am, it's just===="

Rai pauses for a moment

"What's wrong, you see something" asks Dojo

"No I thought I sensed something, but I guess===="

He is cut short with the ground tearing up under him. A giant worm-bot came out and look down at him.

"Call me RJ, the worlds soon to be greatest super villain" it uttered

"RJ? The heck does that stand for?" asked Rai

"Don't worry about it, worm-bots ATTACK"

The one speaking then left while three popped out of nowhere.

"Wait these are Jacks toys, no problem it'll just take me five seconds"

Raimundo then jumped and proceed to kick the worm thinking it would be easy and that their was no need to use his powers. However we he kicked it, it hurt? Next think he knew he was on the ground with a shattered knee-cap.

"Since when are these tin-cans built solid" he asked himself

He was then pricked with something seeing the chameleon-bot behind him.

"Was I just beaten by Jack?" he thought to himself before blacking out.

XXXXXXX

Omi was still napping near the river but awoke we he felt something was a mist

"Hello, anyone"

Out of nowhere three Jack-Bots hovered above him with RJ in the center. Omi immediately got up in a fighting stance.

"Jack Spicer prepare for a unmerciful and humiliating-"

Before he could finish the Jack-Bots had started throwing him around like a rag doll, until the Jack-bots themselves started playing volleyball with his head.

"Alright enough fun" said RJ as he pricked Omi with something

"Sleep tight Great bald one" was the last thing Omi heard before blacking out.

RJ then hit a button on his watch bringing a flying cage with the real Jack in it.

"You see what I did. It took me a few minutes and I have all the monks unconscious"

"Ok you've proven your point, can you let me now. There's no bathroom and I have to really go" said Jack

RJ look at him

"Dear god your so annoying" He then had a needle come out of his finger tip and pricked Jack.

"Your an idiot, a fool, with no chance of success. But you will see me conquer this world. I already have phase one complete, now for the next phase. Jack-Bots raid the vault and take every Wui there is."

RJ look at the temple knowing he accomplish what every other villain could not and all under a few minutes.

"Hey I don't feel so good" said Jack

"Oh please just shut-up" RJ said

* * *

Well theirs chapter four for you, hoped you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Well thank you purplepunkkitty for reviewing. Still makes me write. Also thanks for those who are following the story. Had a little more trouble writing this chapter, trying to write it well.

PS: Still don't own any rights and most likely never well. Enjoy!

* * *

*The room is dark from what he could tell. He heard the sound of rattling chains until he found himself tied up with them and was hanging on a roof beam. He could hear the sound of RJ's voice, gloating at his victory. His vision finally cleared to see a row of Jack-Bots stealing every piece of Wui.*

"Alright phase two is complete" said RJ. "Now it's time for phase three of my master plan but first a few adjustments on you"

Raimundo had awaken. His knee was beating with pain. He looked down to see RJ working on the chameleon-bot. The other three monks then awoke.

"My head is aching. Were we beaten by Jack?" asked Omi.

"I reckon we just got our ass kicked by the lowest of the low" said Clay

"Ah, your all awake, how nice. It's good to see everyone is just find."

RJ looked up to see the monks dangling above. He went back to working on the Chameleon-bot, making some adjustments.

"Tsunami strike, WATER!" yelled Omi only to see nothing happen and realize he felt extremely tired.

"Don't bother using your powers. I made sure to drug you guys as a precaution for I predicted this. I predict everything" gloated RJ.

"Yes you do RJ, you are the perfect one"

The monks turned to see the chameleon-bot turn into a U-Bot that resembled Kimiko's own U-Bot. A greenish sweater with pink trimmings on the neck and sleeves, along with little hearts all around. It wore skinny jeans with a belt with a heart-shaped buckle. It's skin was silver, being a robot, with blue eyes.

RJ saw the monks faces which spoke of 'just plain weird look'.

"What I get lonely sometimes. I need a friend, someone who will listen to me talk"

"Yea but why is it Kimiko" asked Rai

"Hmmm, well a female robot seemed pretty good and will bring a different outlook of my plan. That is unless the real Kimiko wants to be at my side" *wink*.

"Yea I'll pass on that" said Kimiko

"Hey it was worth a shot" said RJ shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways, it's time for PHASE THREE of my master plan. This is a critical part of it and will secure my path for world domination." RJ started to laugh while his Jack-Bots cheered on. They were proud that they weren't already smashed to bits.

"Um, RJ, I threw-up in the cage and now it smells and I really have to go to the bathroom" said Jack

RJ looked at him with annoyance in his eyes but determined that something should be done. He snapped his fingers and the Jack-Bots proceed to clean him and the cage up.

"Now you will be my right hand man, um, I mean women or girl, or ugh, nevermine. Your name will be um, ah crap. I could say Kimiko but that may lead to confusion in the long run, what do you think" RJ asked

The U-Bot Kimiko thought for a while.

"I like Kimiko" she said

"But theirs already a Kimiko" said RJ

"Well I guess we could just kill her so their be only one" she responded.

RJ decided it was time to move forward for the conversation was getting weird.

"Well anyways PHASE THREE PEOPLE. U-Kim, you'll, hey that's not bad. Get it? U-bot and Kimiko equals U-Kim?"

The room grew silent fast at the terrible joke

"Ugh, I still have Jacks jokes in my system. Anyways U-Kim locate Wuya and apprehend her. Take a few bots with you. After Phase three is complete, the final phase can finally begin."

*Up on the roof beam*

"Well for a leader, it seems you have failed to lead" said Omi seeing a chance to backlash Rai

"Oh yea and I suppose a broken knee hasn't cheered you up yet."

"I wonder if leaders can be replaced because I make a better one then you" shouted Omi

"And I see my students are the same" said Master Fong who had evaded the Jack-Bots

"Master Fong? IT WAS RAI'S FAULT THAT WE LOST" yelled Omi

"You blame him because you are jealous of him? How sad. A bird does not learn to fly on its own, until it is helped by others."

"Dude you really just need to say it in plain English" said Rai

"If you do not learn how to put this aside, then the group will fall and Robo-Jack will win" said Master Fung

"Then perhaps you could break these chains for us" asked Omi with a big simile.

"No, this is your newest challenge and it will have to be you my fellow monks who must figure a way out"

With that Master Fung left through the roof window leaving the monks clueless on what to do. They then saw U-Kim and a few Jack-Bots leave the temple. This was a sign that time was running out.

"Need a hand" Someone said

* * *

Well that's Chapter Five for you, Chapter Six is in development


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Originally was going to be two times longer but I decided to divide into two parts with the latter still being worked on. Enjoy!

Also I still don't own any rights to Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

*The cave is dark and quiet. Inside the cave is a woman. Her robes are tattered and her once beautiful red hair now looks like that of a crazy old lady. She lies in the cave unsure of what to do next.*

"I'll get Hannibal for this. If he thinks he can just get away he has another think coming to him. I'll get him back"

Wuya picks herself up, knowing that she cannot do anything. Not having her powers anymore, and having no allies, she is nothing more then a crazy lady who was now spending her time making made up plans of world domination. She then sees three Jack-Bots and U-Kim.

"Oh so Jacks toys are here. Well of he wants my help tell him to look elsewhere" she said

"Apprehend her now, Phase three must be taken" said U-Kim

The trio of Jack-Bots charged head on for her. Wuya jumped and landed on behind one to rips its head off. The body moved aimlessly for a few seconds before blowing up. The other quickly charged at her once more only for her to plunge her hands into their chests and then leaping in the air before they down were also gone.

"I may be a little rusty but I still have my strength" she told U-Kim.

"Well good think I brought this then, RUBY OF RAMSES" she yelled

Wuya instantly lost all feeling in her body and realized she could not move.

"Since when did get Jack get more Wui" she asked herself.

"It doesn't matter how he did, what matters is you Wuya for now the Final Phase can begin"

XXXXXXX

At the Temple the monks were still bickering over how to free themselves. They had to be quiet for Jack-Bots would come up and drug them once more to ensure they could use their powers.

"I can't take this anymore" said Kimiko. "If they prick me again I'm gonna be sick"

"Wait THAT'S IT" yelled Rai "Look at Jack, he threw up, but he's wide awake, I bet of we do the same, we may be stronger to free ourselves"

Omi, despite knowing it was a good plan, did not want Rai getting the praise.

"Very true however what if RJ drugs us again, what will we do"

Omi felt confident seeing the questioning looks on the others, while Rai looked at him with anger.

"Well I say it's worth a shot, it's not like Omi has any better thoughts" Rai responded with an irritated tone.

"Does someone need a hand" the voice had grown louder and the monks turned to see Dojo

"Thanks for ignoring me for the past five minutes but it looks like you all are in a bit of a situation" he said

"Hmmm, yes DOJO can free us by cutting these chains, much better then vomiting" Omi said with a big simile

U-Kim then arrived with a glowing Wuya.

"Yes you did it" said RJ "Now the Final Phase can begin"

RJ then got out a scroll from the temple.

"Well it's gonna take awhile, I mean I may be a dragon but-" Dojo then looked terrified at that scroll RJ had.

In an instant he shattered the chains across the beam while still shaking. The monks climbed the beam not wanting to alert RJ.

"Dojo what is it" asked Kimiko

"The Scroll of the Ages" he muttered

"The what?" asked Omi

"THE SCROLL OF THE AGES! It's a powerful scroll full of spells used on the Heylin side by Wuya before Dashi defeated her. But that scroll was suppose to be destroyed, the task was given to someone" said Dojo

"Wells whose job was it" asked Clay

"Oh it was mine" said Dojo before realizing what he just said. "Ok so maybe I misplaced it 1500 years ago but look its turned up in-RJs hands"

"RJ I like this little diamond, I think I shall wear it on my neck" said U-Kim

"You choose your style but I got what I need" RJ said

"Wait your not Jack, your that little just as annoying Robo-Jack" Wuya Said.

"Be silent, at least my face doesn't look like a hurricane hit it"

Wuya was shocked at RJs comment for usually Jack would just scream and whine

"I've been sleeping inside a cave, betrayed by Hannibal, while fighting for survival, so I think my face is a little bit of a less concern to me"

"I have an idea" said U-Kim. "RUBY OF RAMSES"

She moved Wuya into the same cage with Jack

"Ugh why does it smell like someone barfed in here"

Wuya turned to Jack realizing the answer. U-Kim laughed the pair and continued to use the Ruby of Ramses for her own jokes. RJ was studying the scroll to ensure he had everything he needed. However RJs censers were picking up loud voices on the roof beam.

"Jack-Bots check on the monks" he ordered.

A trio of Jack-Bots went to the roof beam to see the monks in a perfect fighting stance.

"DRAGON-X KUMEI FORMATION" was the last thing the Jack-Bots heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Well finished up Part seven, Enjoy!

Also I still do not own any rights

* * *

*The Jack-Bots were instantly torn to sheds, the metal flew down to the ground. RJ and U-Kim looked above to see the Monks all perfectly lined up only for them to all throw up from the fighting they did and their body's reaction to being drugged*

"UGH, I'm covered in shit now" yelled RJ. "Jack-Bots what the hell your standing around for, ATTACK!

"Jack sometimes I wonder if you're just retarded. I mean come on now, this is what, the third time you've built Robo-Jack and it always ended up the same way. Do you ever learn from your mistakes, are you simply just that stupid repeating them"

Jack was crotched at the corner of the cage. He never felt lower as he thought his whole life with the monks and he was just about always defeated. His robots sucked at their job, every partner he had betrayed him, most of them twice, and yet he was still repeating his mistakes. He didn't respond to Wuya who continued blahing on about how terrible of a villain he was.

"Tornado strike WATER"

The Jack-Bots were being smashed to pieces left and right. RJ was trying to figure out a solution.

"RJ what about the improved Worm-Bots and others" said U-Kim

"Oh right, WORM-BOTS, ATTACK"

The ground cracked beneath the monks, as the vaults floor sunk into the Earth. Three worm-bots emerged out the ground and started to attack.

"My turn" said Clay

"Careful dude, those things are built solid, my knee is still broken" said Rai

"Yea but Earths my element, SEISMIC KICK EARTH!

The ground rocked and the pressure from the kick shattered the worms. RJ looked in disbelief shocked at the developing situation.

"Um, Drill-Bots do something"

He turned to see Omi and Kimiko instantly disposing of them.

"Your at the end of your Grind" said Omi

"Line Omi, line" said Rai correcting him once more

RJ however was not done and started laughing

"Congratulations on destroying those worthless bots but I still have some Shen Gon Wu, SWEET BABY AMONG US" he yelled

The Monks looked up seeing the Giant golden baby. While RJ was looking at it, Kimiko starched the Rio Reverso since there was no Jack-Bots guarding it. She then used it on Rai leg to fix his broken knee.

"That's cheap" said RJ "U-Kim what didn't you, ah, U-Kim?"

She was nowhere in sight.

"Find I don't need her, I can do my Final Phase myself. Sweet baby among us, ATTACK!"

RJ proceed to read the scroll quickly trying to translate it.

"Ok we got one Giant Golden Baby, any ideas" asked Clay

Before the others could respond a Golden diaper hit Clay thrusting him to the floor. The Baby pounded its chest trying to hit the monks who where avoiding its punches. While the monks were busy handling the Baby, RJ proceed to Wuya.

"What do you want you cry-baby clone" she said

"Oh so sorry Wuya if this hurts." he pulled out the scroll and started saying strange words.

"Yóu gǔdài juànzhóu de lìliàng, wǒ zhǐhuī de Heylin fāngmiàn de quánlì, huīfù wūpó wǔ yá gěi tā chōngfèn de shílì, dàn wǒ de kòngzhì zhī xià"

The clouds above started to circle and the sky darken as lightening hit the temple.

"Dojo, what is that" asked Kimiko

"HE ACTIVATED THE SCROLL, WHY OH WHY DID I GO SWIMMING THAT DAY, I knew I should have destroyed it then"

"What did the robot say" asked Rai

"Um, something about restoring Wuya while being under RJs AAAAHHH" Dojo jumped to avoid the Baby's flying diapers.

Omi was keeping it busy but was tiring out.

"O great leader, perhaps a hand would be most useful before this Baby kills me" said Omi

He kept trying to freeze the baby, but was wearing down. Clay then appeared with a black eye and a few bruises.

"Alright baby, time to kick your ass"

The Baby looked down at him doing its baby sound war cry, pounding its chest, and prepared to stomp Clay.

"MIKADO ARM"

The baby was shocked seeing a super strong built Clay pick him up and throw him straight out the roof. The baby came flying down, smashing the already fragile Vault door and tumbled down eventually returning to its normal size.

"Most impressive, perhaps Clay would make a better leader then Raimundo" said Omi

Before Rai could respond a lighting bolt hit the cage Wuya and Jack were in. If movies taught him anything he knew it was bad. He grabbed the reversing mirror and ran to the cage.

"Ok that didn't work, have to open the cage, now just one more time"

As RJ stared at the Sky another lighten bolt was coming only Rai to jump in its path and use the revering mirror. But the power in the bolt was strong and threw Rai balance off. The Bolt deflected off the mirror and hit Omi straight on. While Rai looked shocked he was pricked once more and blacked out.

"Well this works. I thought it had to be Wuya but I guess it works on the monks, who knew" said RJ "NOW THE FINAL PHASE IS COMPLETE"

"Omi are you ok" asked Kimiko.

Omi looked brain dead, his robe smell burned and smoke was rising from his mouth.

"Well at least it wasn't Jack or his twin who got my powers" said Wuya convinced her role in his plan was done.

RJ looked at her and smiled.

"Actually I control the person who has the powers. A robot would not be able to absorb that much power so I needed someone who had it before. But I see the Great Bald one will do just find. NOW RISE BALDY, RISE!"

As RJ struck an imposing pose, Omi just sat their still looking brain dead. The other monks turned to him in anger.

"Looks like your screwed" laughed Wuya

"Well, this wasn't supposed to happen" said RJ

RJ was all alone. His robots all but gone, the Wu was on the other side of the room where the monks were and he didn't think to take one, but he had one last idea.

"PLEASE DONT HURT ME" he shrieked, on his knees with his hands clutched together.

"I got three words for you RJ" said Clay approaching him

"FIST OF TEBIGONG" he yelled and threw a punch into RJs chest shattering his entire body and throwing his lifeless head into Jacks hands. His face was unrecognizable

"So Jack, how it's going" RJ gave a nervous chuckle knowing he was done for.

"You're a sad excuse to be a villain" said U-Kim.

She was on the ledge of the temple with the Shroud of Shadows in her left hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Here's part eight for you, and I still do not own the rights and most likely will never get them

* * *

*U-Kim continued to look down at the two monks. Kimiko and Clay were exhausted. Omi was still somewhat brain dead, and Rai was out-cold from being drugged again. U-Kim then jumped to the ground while Jack-Bots started arriving from the rooftop*

"U-Kim, SAVE ME" shrieked the headless RJ

Clay and Kimiko got into a fighting stance. U-Kim was predicting how it would turn out and concluded an all out attack would be useless, but she had already developed an idea.

"SHROUD OF SHADOWS" was the last thing the two monks heard seeing her disappear. The Jack-Bots were motionless, still awaiting a form of command to proceed.

"You get the feeling were'n a trap" said Clay

Kimiko was too focused, trying to sense the invisible robot. But all there was was silence. Everything was so quiet. RJ was also quiet and started grinning. Jack seemed to be in his own world and Wuya was waiting patiently for something to happen that would free her.

"Golden Tiger Claws, Sword of the storm" broke the silence.

The whole room became windy, the walls shook, and the cage holding Wuya and Jack snapped open. Raimundo woke up clueless on what was happening only to see a hovering sword spinning and a portal open to who knows where.

"All of you were defeated because you were divided. Repeating the process with give me the same affect" explained U-Kim who spun the Sword faster.

Kimiko and Jack were caught up in the storm and went through the portal. U-Kim hit the Claws again opening up another portal. Wuya lost her grip on the wall and ran into Clay.

"Don't move" said Wuya

"A bit hard ta do so when there's another person on me" responded Clay

Clay couldn't keep his feet in place due to the extra weight and along with Wuya, went through the next portal. Meanwhile Raimundo attempted to jump U-Kim but was hit with the Ruby of Ramses.

"I expected more out of the leader" said U-Kim before flinging him to the next portal.

She then turned to Omi who was starting to awaken.

"With your power and the Sphere of Yun, the Final Phase will be complete."

As she brought the Wu out, she heard someone say Silk Spitter and saw Rai barely in the room, his arm and face still not in the portal, the web grabbed Omi's leg dragging him to the portal. U-Kim extended her arm in a vain attempt to recover him only for Rai to fling his other arm and use the reversing mirror. She lost her grip and Omi went through the portal. She ordered the Jack-Bots to follow. Two got in before the third was cut in half when the portal closed. U-Kim proceeded to pick up RJs head.

"So close" was all he said.

"I know but regardless I know where they went. But first a few loose ends RJ"

The Jack-Bots arrived, with an exhausted Master Fung and the other monks

"I have a use for you" she said and got out the Zing Zom-Bone.

"Oh and RJ I would like a different name, U-Kim is just so dull"

"I would love to give you a new name but first A BODY" he yelled

"Of course RJ, of course" she said petting his head like a cat thinking up the best way to retrieve Omi and gain his powers. And there were the other monks who had to be dealt with. She merely thought on as the Jack-Bots and the Zombie like monks proceeded to clean up the temple.

* * *

Yea the Chapter was short, it was meant to be. I wanted to set the scene. The next three chapters will focus on the three groups. I paired Clay and Wuya because they never really had a in-depth story line. I paired Omi and Rai together for obvious reasons. And Kimiko and Jack because I have an interesting adventure for them. The next three chapters will be an in-depth character chapters, so it will take sometime to write these but I hope you will enjoy them.

Feel free to comment on how you think the story is progressing. I'm open to new idea's for the next three chapters have not been started yet.

Also I'm not too keen on using the name U-Kim anymore so I will change it. However if you have an idea for the name change, feel free to comment and of course i'll credit you.


End file.
